


Bandits

by jedi_fish81



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_fish81/pseuds/jedi_fish81
Summary: Post RTOJ AU not apart of The Foundling Series.





	1. Chapter 1

His hands were all over her as he and Leia stumbled up the Falcon's ramp wrapped in burlap Han's body still tingly from the carbonite and Leia still in the slave clothing from Jabba's palace. A sandstorm raged around them but they didn't care. He was alive and that was all that mattered. She didn't even try to stop him, she didn't care who saw them; Lando, Chewie, Luke none of that mattered anymore. She loved him and the entire fleet knew had known for years, even the Rogues and even her fellows on the High Command. Han pressed her up against the bulkhead just inside the Falcon, he was so incredibly hard as he pressed the weight of his body against her. 

"You guys going to strap in." Lando spoke heading to the cockpit. 

"Mind your own business." Han grumbled into Leia's neck pushing the scrap burlap off of her. 

She didn't even open her eyes, didn't even try to hide what he was doing to her. 

He hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips. He carried her to his bunk and palmed the door control. He knew his own ship so well he didn't even have to look, didn't take his mouth away from hers. 

"Do we have protection." He breathed as she unfastened his pants. 

"We don't need it." She breathed. 

"I don't want to risk getting you pregnant before a big fight like we're headed into just because we're in a rush." 

"It's okay." She spoke sitting on his bunk watching him look for a condom. 

"No, no I know I've got some condoms around here somewhere. Better safe than sorry, this could be last big push and we wouldn't have to live from base to base. Can you imagine?" 

"Han, look at me." 

He looked at her. 

"Stop looking, we don't need one." 

He frowned at her. "Catch me up, I've been in carbonite for three months." 

She sighed, the entire fleet knew, the High Command, the Rogues... everyone. Once she told the High Command it spread like wildfire and her sleepless morning sickness filled nights playing Sabacc with the Rogues hadn't helped. "Han." She patted the bunk next to her. 

He sat down with her. 

She stroked his cheek. "I'm pretty sure you remember our trip to Bespin." 

He smiled at her. "Feels like yesterday to me." He rubbed the back of his head. "I know it was three months ago." 

Han shook his head trying to steady himself. He was lightheaded and all tingly from first the kiss in the circuitry bay and then the more decisive peck on the cheek she’d given him in the cockpit. He got up leaving the Wook and the now silenced droid on watch and walked wordlessly out of the cockpit. He was in a daze when he walked into the lounge and didn’t even notice her there, in the thermal silks and stocking feet leaning against the Dejarik table drinking caff. 

“Hey, hotshot.” She spoke, her voice huskier than normal like it had been on The Ord in the moments just before the Mandalorian bounty hunter had burst into their hotel room catching them together, mid-climax—exposed and humiliated. Her trying to cover up to salvage some sort of dignity. Him a bumbling idiot with an erection and a blaster trying to will the blood to rush back up to his brain as he tried to fasten his bloodstripes and blast their way out in time to save their skins. 

He looked at her his jaw slack at the sight of her in her underwear, sure they covered everything, even her basics but they left nothing to the imagination. Yeah, sure he’d seen it before more than once, but after The Ord, after she’d ended their relationship he wasn’t sure he’d ever see it again. She haunted him every night and even during his waking hours. He hadn’t just missed the sex, though the sex was—he’d never had such a compatible lover, he missed the intimacy. He missed the pillow talks and the feel of her body against his, the way she slept against him, the softness of her skin and the sweet starflower scent of her hair. He walked over to her. He slipped his arm around her and pulled her snug against his body. She set her caff down and pressed her hands against his chest. 

“Bend down.” She spoke quietly. “Bend down so I can get over you.” 

“No way sweetheart.” He kissed her gently. “We got forty days to Bespin and I’m gonna spend that time making sure you miss me while I’m gone.” He stroked her cheek. 

She looked into his eyes. “Han...” She spoke quietly, her voice breaking in her throat. “You know you’re as good as dead if you go to Jabba.” 

He sighed pressing his forehead against hers. “Then I’ll go to the rendezvous point with you and enlist and let the Alliance handle it.” 

“Don’t fuck with me Han.” She fisted his shirt in her hands. “Don’t you dare fuck with me about this.” 

“Leia.” He spoke kissing her again. “I want you and if I gotta join up to get you then I’m joining up.” 

She reached between them and unfastened his blaster rig letting it hit the deck plates with heavy thud. He stopped and looked at his rig on the deck and back at her. “Right here on the Dejarik table?” He kissed her neck. “The Wook might hear.” 

“Han.” She breathed feeling him hard against her stomach, reminding her of the logistics of their height difference. “I think we should go to bed.” 

"Han?" She looke at her hands. 

He looked at her, trying to decipher her mood. 

"I'm pregnant." She spoke not looking up, afraid to meet his eyes. After the months of derision she’d faced from her own people, she worried he wouldn’t want this either. She worried he’d feel tied down by it all. That he didn’t love her like she’d originally thought. She could hear Mon Mothma’s voice calling her a whore and reminding her that Captain Solo was not the kind of man who would want to be stuck with a child. ‘He doesn’t love you Leia, are you really foolish enough to think he wanted anything other than to claim you as conquest?’

His eyes lit up. "Yeah?" 

She nodded. 

“Leia.” He grabbed her shoulders. "Look at me" 

She looked up at him. 

He kissed her. “We should get married.”

"What?" Her voice caught in her throat. This was not the reaction she was expecting. “You want to get married?”

He nodded. "Before we leave for Zastiga, let's go." 

"Elope?" 

He nodded. 

"Alright, hotshot.”

He kissed her gently. "Marry me, Leia." 

She smiled at him. 

"I'll be right back, I've got to have Lando change course." 

"Where are we going to go?" 

"Bespin, Lando owes us." 

She nodded. "Han?" 

"Yes?" 

"Could you bring back with some shears?" She gestured to the collar that was still around her neck. 

"Gods Leia, we should have done that right away." 

"I'm fine, just soon okay?" She tried to reassure him, but her voice wasn’t right. 

He nodded. 

"Lando." He sat down behind him in the cockpit. 

"That was quick." 

Han laughed. "Need a favor buddy." 

"Sure Han, anything." 

"You still running Cloud City?" 

"I am." 

"You uh, still have that nice place you put Leia and I up in before you turned me over to Vader?" 

"Yeah." 

"And do you happen to know a magistrate?" 

"I'm a magistrate. You getting married Solo?" 

"Yeah, we'd like to get married, quick but nice... you know?" 

"I can do that. I can even get her a dress and you something nice as well." 

"I've got credits hidden around this ship, I need to buy her a ring." 

"You got it." He reset their course to Bespin. 

"Thanks Lando, I mean it." 

"No sweat, Han. She's been through a lot since you've been gone. The High Command has really treated like a pariah." 

"I kind of thought so."

"She told them she was pregnant and they leaked it to everyone just to make sure she was aware of their displeasure." 

"Because of me?" 

"Han, you got the last Princess of Alderaan pregnant. I guess they were planning to use her as a treaty of sorts. Auction her virginity off to the highest bidder. Can't do that now." 

"She wouldn't have stood for that anyway." 

"You know that, and I know that but they still think that she's just a Princess and nothing more." 

Han sighed. 

"They've called her horrible things behind closed doors. ‘The Whore of Alderaan’ seems to be their favorite. Mon Mothma has even asked her to renounce her royal title. She tried to get the High Command to demote her, but General Rieekan wouldn't stand for it. That man has done more for her than anyone else, he defends her and he defends you. You know, since you were at Bespin three months ago, I was thinking, we could back date your marriage license. I don't know if it would help anything in the short term but it might when it comes to the baby's parentage. Say it was conceived on your wedding night instead of three months before." 

"You're a genius. I'll talk to Leia." He patted his shoulder. "But right now, I've got to find a something to get that damned collar off of her. Fucking Jabba." He grumbled wandering off toward the back of the ship. 

Leia lie on her back in Han's bunk trying to get comfortable with a metal collar around her neck. She sighed hoping Han would hurry, she was starting to slip. 

Han walked in holding up a metal grinder. 

"My hero." Leia sat up. 

He smiled at her and sat down with her. "Lie down." 

Leia moved onto her side and Han covered her with a sheet to protect her from the sparks that the grinder would produce. 

"Just try to relax and hold really still." 

"Just do it Han." 

He nodded. 

The grinder close to her neck reminded her of her time on the Death Star. She had to work hard to focus on Han and space and time.

"Sit up." 

She sat up and he pried the collar open enough to get it off of her without scraping up her neck. 

She sighed and rubbed her neck. 

"Let's get this horrible thing off of you while we're at it." Han took out his vibrio-blade and cut her out of the slave clothing. "Gods Leia." He spoke running his fingers over the angry red marks that the metal bikini had made under her breasts and around her waist. He could see the pain in her face. She just looked so tired. "Come on." He spoke gently helping her to her feet and wrapping her in the top sheet. He helped her into the fresher and turned on the water pump and the heating system. He held her against his chest and waited for the water to heat up unbraiding her hair as he waited. 

He undressed and helped her into the shower where he washed her so gently that it brought tears to her eyes. "It's going to be alright now." He spoke holding her close after he'd dried her off and shut off the water pump and heating system. "I'm so sorry." He spoke gently. "I'm so sorry you were alone with all of this for so long."


	2. Bespin

Leia slept for twelve hours once they reached Cloud City. Han took advantage of the time by buying her ring and getting a haircut and good professional shave and setting aside his favorites from the selection of dresses that Lando had sent up for her. 

He stripped down to his shorts and got into bed with her slipping his arms around her and taking in the scent of her hair and her skin. He'd missed her more than he’d ever imagined he could miss anyone. He watched her sleep for a while, she was just as beautiful as she’d been the last time they’d been here—hell she was just as beautiful as she’d always been. He remembered when his mother was pregnant with his little sister and all her friends had said she glowed. He didn’t understand it then, he was expecting something like a lightsaber but now that he looked at Leia he could see exactly what they’d meant. She looked so vibrant and alive like she had on the beaches of Tanaaak when they’d laid together in the sun in brand new swimming suits listening to the sea and making out like a couple of university students on summer holiday. Leia, Leia was his summer holiday, his chance to feel young and invigorated and loved. Gods thinking like that made him feel ridiculous, a chance at normalcy? 

Han Solo? Couldn’t be. 

He smiled and took a risk, not wanting to wake her, but not really able to stop the pull, like gravity, his hand like a star destroyer with no rear thrusters. He bit his lip hoping not to disturb her as his hand came to rest just there below her navel pressing against the soft skin of her belly, just a little warmer and just little bigger than he’d remembered. That place where her child, his child slept nestled deep within her body. He wondered if it even knew he was there, if Leia had talked to it, if she’d told it about him, about it’s father. Han Solo, the scoundrel who’d knocked her up and was suddenly gone. Han Solo, the criminal who’d payed for his sins with his life, her life. 

“I told them that you were a war hero and that you loved them very much.” She spoke quietly sensing his thoughts, his apprehension. “I told them that you’d be home soon, that I’d bring you home and that you were just going to love them.” 

“What?” He muttered, taken aback by her frankness. 

She opened her eyes and looked at him. “I talk to them a lot, and tell them how wonderful you are.” 

He smiled at her his hand still pressed against her stomach. “Them?” 

She smiled at him. “Well hotshot, when you do something you do it right.” She spoke pushing herself up to sit against the soft headboard. 

“What do you mean?” He pulled the sheets back and marveled at the first trimester changes her body had gone through. “How did you hide this?” 

“Sheer force of will and abs.” She spoke watching him situate his torso between her thighs. 

“Hey buddy.” He spoke quietly. 

“Han?” She ran her fingers through his hair. “It’s twins.” 

He looked at her. “Gods, guess I’m a real good shot.” 

She laughed. “Two bolts in one bullseye.” 

He smiled at her. “Always wanted a big family—wife and lots of kids running ‘round.” He spoke pressing his cheek against the soft skin of her belly. 

She pulled her knee up to shift his weight off of her hips just a bit. 

“M’hurting you?” He looked at her. 

“I’m still sore from staying in one position on that slug’s throne.” 

“Too much pressure on your hips?” He moving off of her and curling up next to her. 

She nodded. 

He nodded. “M’sorry Lei.” 

“It was worth it.” She looked at him. “You’re here now.” 

He pulled her down into his arms. "Lando and I were talking earlier and he mentioned something that I think is a really good idea." 

"What's that?" 

"Back date our marriage certificate by three months." 

"Are you saying we make it look like we got married just before you were frozen?" 

He nodded. 

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Maybe that will stop Mon Mothma from calling the baby the Bespin Bastard." 

Han sighed really wanting to have Chewbacca rip the Chancellor's arms off. 

"Thank you for last night." 

"What about last night?" 

"Washing Tatoonie off of me and then letting me sleep, even though I know what you really wanted to do had nothing to do with sleep." 

He smiled at her. "I love you." 

"I know." 

He kissed her and she prayed that her morning sickness would wait just a little longer as she felt his hands on her, still ravenous, but slower and more deliberate. That all too familiar nausea bubbled to the surface as he kissed her throat, gods he felt so good but if she didn't get up right now she was really going to kill the mood. 

"Han." She breathed. 

"Mmm?" 

"Han, stop." She pushed at him. 

"What's the matter?" He sat up on his elbow. 

"I need a moment." She breathed. 

He looked at her and saw how pale she was. "You don't look so good." 

"I'm alright, it's perfectly normal." She smiled weakly and got out of bed. "Hold that thought hotshot." 

Of course he followed her, Han was wonderful. He was gentle and caring and selfless, but no one got to see that side of him but her. 

"If I didn't know you were pregnant, I'd be worried that you didn't want me anymore." He joked holding her hair as she lost the contents of her stomach in the sani. "Those little Corellians are really working on you, aren’t they?" 

"I blame you." She spoke catching her breath. 

"I'll let you." 

She smiled at him. 

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Han spoke helping her back into bed. 

"Anything with Ginger." 

"Lando brought some tea." 

"That would be perfect." 

"Rest." He kissed her forehead. 

She lie back in the luxurious sheets, high threat counts and wonderful soft pillows like clouds soft comforters the likes of which she hadn't felt since Alderaan. She smiled, she'd needed this more than she realized. 

"Comfy?" Han spoke appearing in the doorway with tea and toast. 

"Feels like home." 

He smiled at her as he set her tea down on the bedside table. 

"With you taking care of me, I almost feel like a princess again." She spoke sitting up and drinking her tea. 

He kissed her forehead. "You'll always be a princess." He stroked her cheek. 

She smiled at him. "Mon Mothma wants me to renounce my title." 

"Nope." He spoke getting into bed with her. "You're married, remember? And you were married before we did this." He pressed his hand against her stomach gently. "It was our wedding night, remember?" 

She smiled at him. 

He kissed her. "Got you something." 

"What?" 

"Finish your tea and eat a little of that toast." 

"Are you telling me that I'll need my strength?" 

He smiled at her. 

She finished her tea. "The toast can wait." She spoke kissing him and pressing her hand against his chest. 

"Feeling better?" 

"It comes and goes." 

"You want this?" He held up his hand, he was holding something in his fist. 

"What is it?" 

He smiled at her and took her hand. "I thought you might want to be engaged for a few hours." He spoke slipping the engagement setting on her finger. 

She stared at it, it was a traditional Alderaanian setting complete with and Alderaanian sapphire just like the necklace her father had given her all those years ago. "Han." 

"Like it?" 

She nodded. "Where did you find it?" 

"They have a traditional Alderaani jeweler here." 

She wiped her eyes. "It reminds me of my mother's ring." 

He smiled at her. "When I saw that stone, I knew it was yours." 

She kissed him. "I wish everyone else knew how wonderful you are." 

He smiled at her. 

She stroked his cheek. "You got a real shave." 

He nodded. 

"Feels nice." She kissed him. 

"Thought you'd like it." He spoke helping her out of her shirt, his shirt that she always slept in.   
"Gods Leia." He whispered with almost a reverence to his voice. "You're just as beautiful as you were in my dreams." He spoke letting his hands drift. 

She moaned softly as he kissed her throat. They'd been so frantic the day before on the Falcon, but those frantic movements those rough kisses had given over to gentleness. His touch was so soft, so careful. She felt his hands on her breasts. 

"Easy." She breathed. "They're really tender." 

He kissed his way down her body. He was so careful with her. She ran her fingers through his hair. He took his time. There were no hyperspace alarms, no nosey protocol droids, no Wookiee bitching as he worked in the hold. It was just the two of them, no one to interrupt them, no reason to rush at all. He was in no hurry to get to Zastiga and from what Lando had told him he suspected that Leia wasn't either. 

She'd been so tense, so stressed since returning to the fleet after Bespin, she couldn't relax. There were days she felt like she'd never be able to breathe again. Working under the disapproving glare of Mon Mothma and the disappointment of Dodonna and the rest of the High Command had made her chest feel tight and made every muscle feel like they'd never relax again. Han's touch released all of that tension, just having him with her again, she knew she could handle anything that Mon Mothma and the High Command could send her way. 

She gasped as she felt his mouth on her. He reveled in her moans and her body's response to his touch taking his time pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Suddenly all of her thoughts slipped away and all she could think of was the heat of his mouth on her fingers searching deep inside of her. He felt her come with his name on her lips. 

"You need a minute?" He breathed kissing her. 

"No." She breathed pulling him down to her. 

"Tell me what you want." 

"I want you inside of me, I want you to fuck me." 

He plunged deep inside of her. She grabbed his biceps and held on moving her body with him. He felt his body light on fire and they burned together as their air ionized and the fabric of the universe seemed to tear. Leia's eyes glowed and the tea cup floated off of the bedside tale. He could see supernovas and all sorts of ballistic explosions in his eyes as they came. 

"Gods Leia." He breathed. "What was that?" 

They'd had a lot of sex since Yavin and on the way to Bespin, there were days that they did nothing but fuck and talk, but this had never happened before. Leia looked at him and he could tell she was having a really hard time focusing her eyes, they still had an eerie orange glow to them. 

"You alright?" 

She nodded. 

"Do you need to go to medical?" 

She shook her head. "I think, I think we force bonded." 

"Your eyes." 

"Just hold me." 

He pulled the blankets up and held her. 

"You want to talk about it?" Han spoke as they lie in bed together. 

She sighed. "Not really." 

He stroked her cheek. 

"There's something I've never told you, something I was told never to tell anyone, ever." 

"You can trust me." 

"I know." 

"Tell me?" 

She nodded. "I'm a Jedi, like Luke." 

"Why can't he feel you and why don't you act like him?" 

"I'm different." 

"There are different kinds?" 

"Sith, like Vader. Jedi like Luke and then there are the Grey Jedi." 

"Grey Jedi?" 

"Grey Jedi do not see the force as light and dark, only grey. Grey Jedi can use both sides of the force without giving over to either. They can use anger as well as light without danger of turning to the dark side. Grey Jedi are undetectable by other force workers and generally we are stronger." 

He stroked her cheek. "I know." 

She looked at him. 

"You talked to me when I was in carbonite." 

"You heard me?" 

"Amid all of the nightmares and terror the only thing that kept me sane was your voice in my head telling me that you'd find me and that you loved me and to hold on." His eyes filled as he spoke. "And sometimes you'd let me see your dreams, they were so beautiful." 

She kissed him. "I could feel your nightmares and I did what I could to soothe you." 

"I know, I felt you. You kept me sane Leia."


End file.
